


Kinktober: Day 29

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [29]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Underwear / Hotdogging
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Kinktober '19 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kinktober





	Kinktober: Day 29

"You get dressed in the dark this morning, chief?"

"Hmm?" Sonny raised his head from Rafael's chest to look down at himself. Useless, as the blackout curtains were doing their job, but his shirt certainly didn't_ feel _ like it was inside out.

Rafael snapped the waistband of Sonny's briefs. "I think you might have these on backwards."

"What? No they aren't."

"No, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"_Oh_—" A warm hand slid into the fly of Sonny's backwards Y-fronts, and he let out a surprised moan. "Okay, so maybe they are. I did get dressed in the dark, you know, because _ somebody _ got very grumpy with me when I tried to turn the light on."

"Hmm." Rafael helped himself to a generous handful of Sonny's ass, squeezing tight with an appreciative grunt. "That doesn't sound like me."

"No, you would never curse at your boyfriend who turned the overhead light on at the ungodly hour of eleven in the morning."

"Mm-mmm." Rafael rolled onto his side and nudged Sonny's hip, prompting him to do the same. "How could I ever do that to such a handsome, talented detective?"

Sonny let Rafael pull him into his chest, unable to resist the urge to press his ass against Rafael's crotch. "I don't know, but it's not too late to make it up to me."

"Make it up to you..." Rafael wiggled a finger between Sonny's cheeks, finding his entrance and pressing gently against tight, resistant muscles. "Let me think about it."

That was a _"Yes, I'll make it up to you,"_ but in the worst way possible— Rafael in a teasing mood was the most frustrating thing that Sonny had ever dealt with. The most frustrating thing that he continued to deal with, and on a regular basis. He was in that lazy, half-asleep state of arousal; warm and cozy against Rafael's body, breathing slow and deep, his cock mildly interested but not yet hard enough to bother with. He was _comfortable_ like this. It would be so easy to doze off with Rafael spooning him under the pile of freshly washed blankets.

The erection pressed into his lower back indicated that Rafael had other plans for him. One big hand was still groping Sonny's ass through his fly, and the other was slowly working around from his hip to the inside of his thigh. He was sensitive there and Rafael knew it, his fingertips digging in just enough to cause a spike in Sonny's heart rate and a slow, heavy rush of blood south. 

Sonny moaned, suddenly no longer in the mood to bury his head under a pillow and conk out for the night. He reached over his shoulder, running a hand through Rafael's hair and tugging gently with a needy whimper. 

"You want something?" Rafael's lips were close enough to brush Sonny's neck as he spoke, and the detective shivered. 

"_You_."

"Hmm." 

"Rafael..." The hand slipped out of his underwear and Sonny huffed impatiently, wriggling against Rafael's considerable hard-on and praying that it came off as more irresistible than desperate. 

It took some fumbling, but with a little effort Rafael managed to thread his cock through Sonny’s fly in place of his hand. The detective always ran hot, and the extra heat from skin-to-skin contact was more than welcome, especially on such a cold night. Rafael let out an appreciative sigh, shifting his hips from side to side until he was neatly aligned with the crack of Sonny's ass. He began to thrust, setting a slow, shallow pace; warm, smooth skin rubbing the underside of his shaft and soft cotton hugging the top as he rutted against Sonny. 

"_Feels good, Raf_," Sonny mumbled, rocking forwards and back to counter Rafael's rhythm. He arched and reached around behind himself, stroking Rafael's shaft with three fingers through his underwear. 

"Feels _ really _ good," Rafael groaned in agreement, throbbing as Sonny began to push him deeper. He didn't resist, continuing to thrust slowly and steadily until he was fully seated between Sonny's cheeks. 

He could feel himself leaving streaks of precome with every drag of his crown over Sonny's tight hole, and Rafael sped up, deliberately working himself up to get the detective even slicker. The effort clearly didn't go unnoticed, Sonny tipping his head back against Rafael's shoulder as short, heavy breaths turned into quiet whimpers and moans. Rafael grunted and grabbed Sonny's ass with both hands, pressing the detective's cheeks together over the top of his cock with a quiet curse. 

The warmth and tightness was overwhelming, nearly as good as being buried balls deep in him, and Rafael's hips stuttered as he continued to thrust. "_Fuck_, I want your ass." 

"Seems like you already have it," Sonny teased, unable to resist. He nearly choked on his words as Rafael pulled back ever so slightly, his drooling head rubbing directly against Sonny's hole and thoroughly coating him with precome.

"I want my cock in your ass," Rafael clarified, as if it needed to be said. "Your tight fucking ass. You're gonna sleep with my come inside you tonight."

"Yeah," Sonny breathed, shoving himself back against Rafael. "_Yeah_, fuck me, Raf."

"On your stomach."

Sonny rolled over and Rafael moved with him, swinging one thigh over his hip in order to keep from slipping out of Sonny's briefs as he pushed himself to his knees. He gripped the base of his cock and guided himself into position, rubbing his head roughly against Sonny's hole for a moment, then pressing just enough that he began to spread open. 

"Ready?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
